Wake Up Call
by pinky366
Summary: When Jade wakes up in questionable circumstances, she wonders what happened last night.  All she can remember is the party at the Vega's... and then nothing.  Bori, Candre, and a little Rade.  Trust me, it's better than it sounds.  R/R!
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up Jade

**So, this is a story I've had floating around in my head for a while. It's definitely Bori, and some Candre, or maybe it's At.**

**No, it's Candre.**

**So here goes nothing- and whether you like it or not, I'm going to write this until it's at least 10 chapters.**

**So if you're looking for a normal peaceful story where Tori and Beck skip through flowers while Jade let's go and moves on to Robbie, leave now. Because I'm telling you ahead of time- someone dies. Okay, so maybe they don't get like, brutally murdered, but they still die.**

**I solemnly swear to update every week.**

**And I know Jade doesn't have sisters, but she does now because I want her to, okay?**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Victorious, there would be so much Bori your heads would explode, and Cat and Andre would be married. So, obviously, I don't own it. Dur.**

A soft light that broke through the window and through the curtains of Jade West's bedroom was the first thing to wake her up, followed by her mother screeching from downstairs and her 3 little sisters all simultaneously running down the hall giggling.

Then, Grace Potter& The Nocturnals blasted on the radio. After that, her boyfriend called. And finally, her entire family came in to do their best to wake her up- by screaming at various times, ripping her covers off, and threats to cut her hair off.

This wasn't a daily thing- she was usually the first one up, and was usually out the door by 7:00. Hey, the longer she was away from her psychotically _un-_cool and totally _un-_Jade like, the better.

Her mother was a neat-freak who cried if there was a speck of dust on her cat statues and who dusted the trash cans outside. She constantly battled with the neighbors about their trash cans being a 'dirty, disgusting mess.' She didn't really get the point of '_trash'_ cans.

Jade slowly pried herself away from the bed. Her youngest sister, Jessica, giggled at the way she was dressed- bright pink skinny jeans, leather jacket, white sequined shirt, left foot sporting a spiked 3 inch heel hooker boot, the other a purple-plaid ballet flat.

Jade snorted and pushed Jessica out of the way. Out of all her sisters, she disliked Jessica the most. She was a miniature Tori Vega- not to mention she _idolized _Tori, who she had seen perform at the Big Showcase. She wanted to do everything like her- she was always asking Jade questions about her and demanding Jade be friends with her.

One of the many reasons Jade _wasn't _friends with Tori.

She grabbed some decent clothes from her closet and threw them on her bed. Her second-to-youngest-sister, Jackie, picked up some black pumps from the floor and gave them to Jade to wear. Jackie was okay- she didn't argue with Jade much, and she had never mentioned Tori. As long as it stayed that way, Jackie was fine in Jade's book.

Jade pushed her sister out of her room and quickly got changed. She threw on extra amounts of deodorant and perfume to hide the fact she hadn't had time to shower this morning.

She finally took a good look at herself in the mirror. She had puffy dark bags under her eyes and scar on her chin, along with smudged makeup and 2 tattoos she hadn't had before last night. And let's not forget the clothes she was wearing when she woke up- she didn't even bother to put on pajamas!

What _happened_ last night?


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up Tori

Across town, the same light flooded through the skylight in Tori Vega's bathroom. She wasn't fazed by the sudden brightness of the world around her- but she was fazed by a screech coming from the kitchen. She slowly hoisted herself up off the floor and stumbled like a drunk down the stairs.

Trina had come downstairs to find Andre asleep against the wall and Cat lying upside off the couch, talking in her sleep.

"_...no, Andre, leave the fishies alone... they just need some medicine..."_

Tori looked at Trina who looked back, puzzled, at Tori. Tori went over to Cat and poked her lightly. "Wake-up Cat, wake-up, c'mon, wake-up..." Cat slowly opened her eyes and shrieked.

"Where am I?" she cried, nervously.

"At my house, its okay, you were here for the party," Tori answered calmly.

"Oh, right," Cat giggled. "Why are you dressed so funny? And why is part of your hair pink?"

Tori grabbed a mirror off the wall and took a good look at herself- she was wearing a metallic blue miniskirt with an orange lace top that barely covered her. Various streaks of pink were now in her hair, and she was wearing a purple plaid ballet flat on her left foot, a spiky hooker boot on the other.

She groaned, knowing that something bad definitely happened last night.

What even _happened_ last night?

She threw a pillow at Andre to wake him up. He fell to the floor, and then shot back up. "My mom's gonna kill me," he sighed, looking down at himself. He reeked of alcohol and had a new tattoo on his right hand.

_Cat_ it said, with a heart around it. He blushed and tried his best to cover it up. "I don't know how that got there... I must've been drunk."

Cat looked a little disappointed, but quickly brightened up. "Andre I need a ride home!" she said, looking up at him with her big brown eyes and squealed in delight when he agreed.

"Let's gooooooooo!" she cried, running out to his car.

"Bye," Andre said, smiling at Tori.

Tori waved, and turned back to Trina.

Trina looked just as confused as Tori, but just shrugged and walked into the kitchen to get her breakfast. "All I remember is mom and dad telling you they were going away from the week, and then you called all your little friends and they came for a party and then..." Trina stopped herself and looked down into her cereal.

"Then what," Tori asked impatiently.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I went to sleep," Trina said.

Tori didn't believe her, but wasn't going to press the point. She ran upstairs to get changed, and Tori calculated in my head if she would have enough time to shower.

Well, if she missed first period- then yes. First period, buh-bye, you won't be missed a bit.

She quickly ran upstairs to where she was previously sleeping on the floor and grabbed her phone to check for messages.

**34 missed calls from: Beck**

**1 new voicemail from: Beck**

**4 texts from: Beck**

Tori opened all the text messages- they all read '_We need to talk, immediately.'_

She quickly listened to the voicemail

_Listen, Tori, I don't really know what happened, but I do remember one thing, and... and it's not good. And we made a big mistake- but we weren't the only one. And maybe that will be what saves you from Jade's wrath- but listen, it's important, call me now. Lov- never mind, bye._

She hung up the phone with a shaky hand, when suddenly- blurred memories came rushing back from last night.


	3. Chapter 3: Jade's Spy Tactics

**Hiya! Sorry it was late. Go ahead, slap me *waits***

**Disclaimer- Yup, still don't own Victorious, but seriously, you'll be the first to know when I do.**

Jade strolled into the school, giving a look to the person who expected her to hold the door for them. They got the message.

She surveyed the area and saw Beck cramming books into his locker. She snuck up behind him and kissed his shoulder. He jumped, almost spilling the coffee in Jade's hand, and turned around quickly. He grinned nervously and muttered something along the lines of 'hello' and went back to his locker.

"Why're you so jumpy?" Jade demanded to know, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face her.

"I had a caffeine shot in my coffee this morning," Beck said, his eyes shifting nervously.

Jade raised an eyebrow. Beck had a caffeine shot in his coffee every morning- what made this one different?

"You're lying," she hissed.

"N-no," Beck said. He glanced over Jade's shoulder, his eyes flashing with fear for a minute. He quickly grabbed Jade and dragged her into Sikowitz's classroom.

"I just have a question on the homework from over the weekend!" he insisted.

Jade protested at first, but eventually settled on angrily muttering to herself about it.

He pushed Jade into Sikowitz's class and said, "Oh, damn, I forgot the homework in my locker! Stay here- don't leave!" Beck commanded.

Jade waited five seconds after he left before silently taking a mirror out of her purse and leaning it against the doorframe to see into the hallway- something awfully weird was going on with Beck, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She adjusted it several times- first, she got a good view of Sinjin petting a rock, next, she saw Cat brushing her hair- with a fork, she saw Andre staring at Cat, and finally she saw Beck, walking briskly across the hallway. She followed him all the way to Tori Vega's locker.

Tori walked over a couple seconds later with a pale face, clutching a bottle of water. She fished something out of her bag- some papers- and showed them to Beck. He was continuously running his hands through his hair- a sign he was nervous.

He seemed to say something to Tori that really upset her. She suddenly snapped something back at him and he held up his hands in defense. She looked at her shoes and muttered what seemed like an apology, since he put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him.

She was about to cry. _Good, _Jade thought, _serves the bitch right for whatever she did._

Beck placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up to face him. He embraced her and Tori's tears started flooding down her cheeks and onto Beck's shoulder. She pulled away, said something, smiled, and turned back to her locker. Beck watched her for a moment and then turned and started walking back to Sikowitz's classroom.

Jade was furious. Nothing she ever did deserved this kind of punishment- to see her boyfriend hug someone else. She really didn't care who else he hugged, but no way in Hell was he to ever hug Tori Vega- in fact, he wasn't even allowed to talk- no, look at her. Starting now.

She fumbled with the mirror, shoving it roughly into her bag and pretended to be looking for a contact when Beck came in.

"Hey, sorry, I thought I left it in my locker. It's right in here," he said, pulling it out from his backpack. "I stopped to talk to Andre about the ping-pong team, too."

Jade was now worse than furious- not only did he hug- and talk to- Tori Vega, he was _lying _about it.

Jade knew it had something to do with last night.

**So whatd'ya think? Review, review, review! Nowwww! If you do, you get cannnndddyyyyyy! :D But seriously, if I just get an email that says 'so and so has added you to their Story Alert' that's cool too. BUT I LOVE REVIEWERS ;D Maybe I should offer some incentive... just kidding. Or am I? o_0**

**Love ya,**

**Madi**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth about Tori

**HI! So, this is the chapter where you find out what went down between Tori and Beck. And I THINK you might like it, but I don't know for sure. The only way for me to know is for you to review... ;)**

It was all over. It was all coming crashing down around her.

Contrary to her plan to miss first period, she called Beck and they decided the matter at hand was more important. She gripped the steering wheel of Trina's car and scrunched up her face at the thought of having to face Beck and Jade after last night.

"Woah, Tori, lighten up," Trina said, shooting Tori a look while she applied her makeup in the car mirror. She snapped the cap back on her liquid foundation and took out a stick of blush. "The way you're speeding up and slowing down almost made me smudge my mascara," Trina whined.

Tori wasn't willing to put up with Trina's selfish crap today. She sped up, making Trina's hand slip from where she was trying to put on her blush, so the stick of blush smudged down her cheek. Trina angrily took some cover-up out of her makeup bag and tried to fix it to no avail.

Tori swerved into the parking lot and screeched to a halt in a random parking spot. Trina looked at her sister in horror; since Tori was the most cautious driver she had ever met. She was the one who taught Trina that 'just because no one's coming doesn't mean you run the red light!'

Tori didn't take a second look at her sister, just hopped out of the car and ran to the Hollywood Arts main building, where the classrooms, guidance office, and office was. She rushed over to her locker and saw Beck waiting for her. Relief and tension flooded through her at the same time, mixing to form butterflies thundering around in her head and stomach.

She went up to him and immediately launched into a conversation.

"I printed these of the internet; I think they might help some. I just don't know what to do Beck, I just don't know," she said, grabbing papers out of her bag and shoving them in Beck's hand. She gulped down some more water and waited anxiously as Beck read the papers.

"So," Beck said slowly, "a week, or after the next... you know?"

Tori nodded. "It's gonna be a long wait until we can know."

Beck ran his hand through his hair. "I still can't believe... we must have been drunk..."

"That seems to be everyone's excuse for everything- I was drunk, they were drunk, everyone was drunk," Tori said, grinning slightly. Beck didn't even crack a smile.

"This is so bad- this is gonna be so bad," Beck said, "this isn't even worth joking about."

His comment really ticked Tori off, "Do you think this is any easier for me? Beck, if anything, this is going to be harder for me. Harder than anything you'll ever have to do in your life! We had _sex,_ Beck! Not to mention I'm not on the pill and we know we didn't use a condom! And if your girlfriend finds out, she'll probably decapitate me! And if my parents find out, or Trina, or... or anyone," Tori looked ready to cry.

Beck held up his hands in defense and Tori looked down at her feet.

"Hey,-"I'm sorry," Tori interrupted. Beck put a hand on her shoulder and she smiled slightly up at him.

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at him. She broke down and started crying, and they hugged fiercely. They pulled apart, and Tori said, "So at the end of the week I'll try the pregnancy test. But even if it comes up negative, I can't know for sure until I miss my period."

Beck nodded and Tori turned to her locker.

He stared at her- she had to be the bravest person he had ever known. And for that, he loved her.

**:O Review now! Go- do it! And just a by-the-way, this isn't the ONLY thing that went on that very-drunk night, so don't be all 'uh the secret's out, it can only get more boring from here.' Because trust me, it's only going to get BETTER ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Their Relationship

**Okay so this chapter is mainly just trying to scratch-the-surface of Beck and Jade's complicated relationship. I wrote what I see in their relationship. If you view theirs differently, tell me in a review!**

Easily concealing her hurt and any emotion she had been feeling, Jade allowed Beck to put his arm around her and walk her to class. He smiled a little bit at her when she walked into her classroom, turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction

Sometimes, Beck ditched class. No one knew. He often went to the guidance counselor for 5 minutes, then spent the rest of the period lounging around outside on the grass. No one knew, except maybe the janitor.

It was the holiday season. Hollywood arts was decked out- lights, menorahs, snowmen, and holly. Beck walked outside and plucked some fake holly off a doorway and played with it in his fingers. He always thought holly was beautiful- he used to ask his mom to try and grow it. It never quite worked out- but he always got to enjoy the artificial stuff.

He sat down on the grass and tucked the holly behind his ear. A voice behind him hissed, "Tell me what you and Tori were talking about."

Beck was startled at first, but regained control as he recognized the harsh and cruel voice. He turned around and stood up to face Jade.

"I don't think that's of your concern," he said bravely.

She grabbed his arm and glared like she had never glared before. "Tell. Me. Now." she commanded.

Beck pulled away and said, "You know what Jade? I thought I loved you- I think I still might, but I am sick of being treated this way. Why should I have to deal with this, when I could have a perfectly nice girl who isn't so jealous and... and stupidly protective and is actually nice to me. So why am I with you? I don't know," he said, as she was about to give him an answer, "but I'm so done."

"Are you dumping _me?"_ Jade asked in awe, "Because last time I checked, that was my job. So unfortunately, although you beat me to the punch, I still had the same thoughts you did. So I guess now we can say the breakup was mutual."

This is why she made Beck so angry- she always made things about her, or for her benefit, or to go her way, or the make her look good, even if it was at the expense of others. She didn't want to have to say 'Beck broke up with me' she wanted to be able to say 'Beck and I broke up- it was mutual' and not look like a dumped-by-her-boyfriend loser.

Jade snatched the holly from behind his ear, ripped it up, and threw it in the trash can. "Merry Christmas," she yelled.

He loved Jade- 2 years didn't suddenly mean nothing to him- but he didn't like the things she did. Or her personality- she was fun to make out with, though. Was that why he was dating her this whole time?

If he looked in-depth at it, he never thought of Jade as a partner- more of like a subordinate. He was her babysitter, he took care of her, and it was just what was expected. It was ice cream without the cream when Jade didn't have him, but he managed quite well on his own. If he thought about it, he stayed with Jade for her own good, never quite thinking about his own.

At first, he would have supported her even if it was killing him- that's all changed now. He saw her for what she was- he got a loud wake-up call.

**REVVVIEEEEWWWW FOR COOKIES :O**


	6. Chapter 6: Tori's Feelings

**AHHHHH HI. Sorry, I got distracted by 3 huugggeee projects I had to do in the same week -_- build a scale model of a French Chateau, paint a picture of a stain glass window, and making a card that has to be AMAAAZZINNNG for an old person.**

**Don't you just love the Catholic school system? :P Well, enjoy, and review!**

It was unfortunate Tori chose Beck to have drunk sex with, because he was one of the most sought-after boys at Hollywood Arts. Not to mention, his girlfriend was insane.

She slipped into Sikowitz's class, and sat down next to Andre and Cat. She glanced down at Andre's hand where the 'CAT' tattoo still was. Of all she remember last night, she didn't remember what could have caused that. They both were in a relationship- Cat with some guy named Nathaniel and Andre with Riley Woods, the blonde, leggy, and beautiful ballet dancer.

Cat was playing with a strand of her hair and Andre was watching her out of the corner of his eye. Tori poked him in the arm, and he turned to look at her. He smiled and said, "Did you figure out anything about last night? Riley is gonna kill me when she sees this." He motioned to his 'CAT' tattoo.

Tori hesitated. Andre was her best friend, and she had never lied to him. She wanted so badly to cry and vent about her and Beck, but knew it wasn't in anyone's best interest. She sat there, looking dumb and awestruck for a minute, but then answered back, "Yes."

She surprised herself with that answer- she had decided several times on the inside not to tell. But she did.

She whispered to Andre, "I'll tell you about it later." He nodded understandingly and whispered back, "Do you know anything about me and... err, Cat?" Tori shook her head no. Andre slumped back in his seat and watched Sikowitz explain about their improv exercise that day.

"... first pair will be," he said, looking down at his polka-dotted clipboard, "Tori, Cat, Micheal, and Beck!"

Tori, Cat, and a shy boy Tori had only spoken to a couple of times filed onto the stage. Beck was nowhere to be found.

"Beck?" Sikowitz asked, looking out on the row of students. "Musta ditched."

"You're okay with that?" Tori asked incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone has to have to opportunity to ditch sometime," Sikowitz said, smiling crookedly. "JADDDEEEE. Get on up here!" Jade wasn't there either.

This filled Tori with rage. She didn't want them together- because she knew that's where they were- and it made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to scream. What a low-life player who just used girls and knew they couldn't do anything about it. He knew Tori couldn't possibly go without him- not after they did what they did. He was probably telling Jade everything- everything Tori didn't want her to know. She thought maybe Beck would want to keep it just as much of a secret as she did, so they would have something just between them. Just this morning, she thought that maybe he might have had the same feelings for her that she had for him. She hated him now. She wanted to throw him out a window for sneaking off with Jade when he knew what pain she was in just thinking about it.

She especially wanted to scream when Sikowitz made a comment about them being together. It made the rest of the class laugh. Tori probably would have laughed, too. If it wasn't for the fact she was (possibly) in love with Beck.

And she (possibly) was going to have his child.

**Don't you just wanna scream "TORI YOU IDIOT HE LOVES YOU. DON'T YOU GET HE DITCHED CLASS AND JADE FOLLOWED. STUPID STUPID STUPID!"  
*slaps Tori***

**Revieeew!**


End file.
